


Падая вверх

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: миди R-NC-17 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Джеймс никогда в жизни не ощущал себя настолько запутавшимся.





	Падая вверх

Видеть Бонда таким было как минимум странно. Как максимум — просто пиздец. 

— Знаешь, в мои годы уж точно не стоит влюбляться серьезно, — произнес он. Ив согласно кивнула, принимая бокал из его рук. — А с нашей работой — тем более. Что я могу ему дать, кроме жизни как на пороховой бочке и отсутствия стабильности?

— Крепкую и светлую любовь?

Ив верила в сказки, и Джеймса это удивляло. Род деятельности, которой они занимались, лишал их этой роскоши. Они видели всю грязь этого мира, знали, в чьих руках власть, и твердо выучили, что жизнью правит ни черта не любовь. Деньги, похоть, холодный расчет — пожалуй. Но любви там места не было. Однако Ив по-прежнему верила в какое-то чудо, и Джеймс не мог ее судить. Они все держались, каждый по-своему. Он вот пил и крепко сидел на адреналине, благо миссии поставляли его с лихвой.

— Не в моем случае, — усмехнулся Джеймс. Они чокнулись бокалами и молча, без тостов, выпили. 

Оба знали, что алкоголь давно не развязывает ему язык. Его организм — та еще живучая сука, привыкает ко всему. Но они упорно делали вид, что Джеймс так словоохотлив именно из-за распитой на двоих бутылки крепкого виски, а не из-за несвойственного ему желания поговорить по душам. Ив, надо отдать ей должное, слушала внимательно, хотя на ней виски как раз отразился, причем, видимо, за двоих: слова путались, мысли явно ускользали, и через полчаса бесплодных попыток дождаться от нее связного ответа, Джеймс все-таки отправил ее спать, щедро уступив свою кровать. 

Уже на пороге спальни она повернулась к нему и неожиданно внятно сказала:

— Поговори с ним. Надо — напейся, но поговори. Трахать себя в мозг тебе совсем не к лицу. Спокойной ночи, — и ушла, словно ничего такого и не было.

Джеймс усмехнулся. 

Он никогда в жизни не ощущал себя настолько запутавшимся. Казалось, что даже в самом начале карьеры было как-то проще. Тогда, конечно, тоже хватало трудностей: испытательный срок, желание показать себя, и не всегда удавалось сохранить холодность рассудка. Он был молод и горяч, хотелось всего и сразу, а приходилось учиться определенным правилам поведения и запоминать, по каким канонам существует служба в МИ-6.

Теперь все было иначе, и в этом весь пиздец и заключался. Теперь отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Кью — его квартирмейстер и иногда навигатор — вел его, помогая выпутаться из этой хуйни, в которую Бонд, собственно, из-за него и влез. Не то чтобы Кью был хоть как-то виноват, кроме того, что он вообще появился в жизни Джеймса и тем самым перевернул все существование с ног на голову. Так, что до сих пор ни наладить, ни разобраться. 

Джеймс его, в общем, ни в чем и не винил. Сам дурак, сам повелся непонятно на что: то ли на искреннее и честное к себе отношение, то ли на откровенную дерзость. Все, кто работали с Бондом раньше, так или иначе были пристрастны — еще бы, сам агент 007, Джеймс Бонд. Его репутация шла впереди него, и иногда это даже раздражало, но Бонд был сам виноват и знал об этом прекрасно.

С Кью было иначе. Кью не испытывал перед ним никакого трепета, не старался понравиться или угодить. Кью оставался собой в любой ситуации, совершенно искренне ругал Бонда за испорченное оборудование, искренне переживал за ход миссий (хотелось верить, что и за состояние Джеймса тоже). Это подкупало и цепляло. А еще — он совсем не велся на флирт, будто не верил, что может кому-то понравиться, или же не доверял Джеймсу. Наверное, второе звучало логичнее и было ближе к правде. Наверное. Бонд не считал его застенчивым, боже упаси, не считал замкнутым и неуверенным в себе — Кью просто не был чересчур общительным и рабочие контакты предпочитал сводить до минимума, если представлялась возможность. Этого самого минимума Джеймсу было мало — пиздец как мало, - но и в этом Кью был не виноват.

Хотя, конечно, такие вот вещи явно Бонду лучше не делали. Не в его возрасте. Не в его положении. Кью был молод и, откровенно говоря, хорош собой, и Джеймс бы не удивился, если бы при взгляде на него всплыла та же мысль, что возникала при знакомстве с симпатичными девушками. Джеймс бы не удивился, если бы ему захотелось провести с Кью одну ночь, максимум — пару ночей потрясающего секса, а потом распрощаться и забыть о нем. Но нет. Хотелось не так. Что-то внутри не позволяло даже так думать в сторону Кью, и в этом заключалась проблема. 

Не говоря уже о внезапном открытии того, что на мужчин — парней, в случае с Кью, — его тоже тянуло. Или просто Кью был особенным. 

Или Бонд просто окончательно ебанулся. С такой работой это даже не удивило бы никого. Наоборот, МИ-6 во главе с М вздохнули бы с облегчением, отправив Джеймса на заслуженный отдых, и вернулись бы к своим прежним делам, иногда по привычке вздыхая о том, что же там случилось с бедным Бондом. Ну так, проформы ради, все-таки Бонд — эта целая эпоха, охуительно огромный этап в существовании всей организации. 

Думать не матом тоже уже не получалось, хорошо хоть фильтр между мыслями и языком еще работал без перебоев. Ситуация бесила, бесило то, что Бонд каждой клеткой тела чувствовал, что расклеивается, теряя хватку, и это было так уебищно, что впору уничтожать запасы своего бара каждый день, а в идеале — и каждую ночь тоже. Потому что ни в какие рамки это уже не лезло. Потому что пиздец с каждым ебаным днем набирал обороты, и ситуация — пытайся ты, ни пытайся — меняться не спешила.

Иногда Джеймсу казалось, что они ходят кругами. Иногда — это если он случайно замечал задумчивый взгляд Кью или его больное воображение слышало во фразах подтексты, которых там совершенно точно не было. Почему-то все привычные паттерны флирта об Кью ломались, как палки об скалы, и это даже веселило. Первые пару месяцев. Потом — заебало, потому что такое положение вещей стало своеобразной мертвой точкой, с которой ничто и никуда не сдвигалось. Джеймс решил, что, наверное, и не стоит пытаться: Кью не был глупым, он прекрасно умел анализировать ситуацию и делать правильные выводы, поэтому в то, что он не видел неожиданно провальных попыток намекнуть, Бонд не верил. А вот напрямик действовать с Кью тоже не хотелось (с ним в принципе хотелось максимально выебываться, чтобы не оправдать его ожиданий, показавшись предсказуемым, и не подтвердить слухов о своей же репутации, показавшись скучным). Бонд боялся спугнуть, боялся надавить слишком сильно, боялся напрячь своей прямотой — Бонд боялся. Ну не пиздец ли.

Вообще все было вполне логично. Их с Кью отношения — какое громкое слово для сугубо рабочих разговоров несколько раз в месяц! — близкими назвать никак нельзя. Нейтральные, может, даже холодные — вот подходящие слова. И откатываться на еще один уровень назад желания не было совершенно. Хотя Кью бы, наверное, только порадовался, если бы Джеймс наконец оставил его в покое и не пытался сблизиться с ним как минимум в рамках рабочего диалога. О максимуме и мечтать не приходилось.

Время шло, хотя это громко сказано. Время тянулось самой ебучей в мире жвачкой, минуты словно слиплись в единое целое и никак не хотели существовать по-отдельности, и от этого ощущения не спасали даже участившиеся в последнее время миссии. Наверное, проблема была в том, что все они так или иначе вели к встречам с Кью, а Бонд бы соврал, сказав, что у него с этим все в порядке. Нихуя не в порядке. Где-то глубоко внутри сидело совершенно тупое желание — пересекаться с Кью как можно меньше, будто это могло помочь справиться со внезапной влюбленностью. Будто это могло помочь справиться хоть с чем-нибудь. Малодушно хотелось сбежать, но приходилось брать яйца в кулак, перестать мотать сопли и идти снова спасать мир, не обращая внимания на то, что прежнего удовлетворения это не приносило. 

Бонд перестал спать с каждой встречной-поперечной красоткой на заданиях — это почему-то казалось каким-то предательством по отношению к Кью (совсем с ума сошел, старый дурак), да и тело ни к кому больше не тянуло. Стоило бы подумать об импотенции, все-таки работа у него была не из легких, да и бесконечный ненормированный график работы...

Да, ебанутые предположения в голову лезли вместе с матами — постоянно.

После очередного возвращения Бонда из очередного города с очередным шрамом и в очередной раз без половины выданного оборудования Кью не стал ничего ему говорить на этот счет. Джеймс удивился. С каких пор Кью так расточительно относится к своим игрушкам? Не то чтобы Бонд намеренно терял все, чем его экипировали для заданий, но было просто странно видеть, как Кью спускает ему с рук потерю ценных экземпляров.

И Джеймс уже собрался сам спросить, почему это Кью его не ругает (честное слово, в голове тоже звучало уебищно), но Кью его опередил:

— Неужели все красивые женщины в мире перевелись?

Видела М — или любой другой покровитель Британской разведки, — Бонд замер. Удивленно посмотрел на Кью.

— Прости, что?

— Так, мысли вслух, — спокойно ответил тот, не делая вид, что ничего не спрашивал, и продолжая сосредоточенно что-то набирать на ноутбуке. — Слухи ходят, что вы перестали соблазнять бедных девушек на миссиях.

— Ни одна из них не жаловалась, так что не стоит считать их бедными. — Вот черт. Он оправдывался перед Кью или пытался казаться круче? Откуда вообще вылезла эта фраза? Откуда взялась эта восхитительно неуместная бравада? — И вообще, с каких пор ты веришь слухам?

— С тех самых, как вы перестали спать с девушками.

— Туше.

Можно было сказать, что есть женщины и в родной Англии. Можно было сказать, что он умеет думать не членом. Можно было много чего сказать, но Бонд промолчал, заметив, как дернулись уголки губ Кью. Ему, значит было весело и смешно. Ну каков остряк.

— Я вас больше не задерживаю, Ноль-ноль-семь, — произнес Кью, заметив его заминку. — Наверное, вам стоит посетить медпункт, у вас кровь на рукаве.

Бонд усмехнулся:

— Не моя, — и правда двинулся к выходу из отдела Кью. Это была очень странная забота, но от нее стало приятно. Вряд ли Кью переживал за самого Джеймса — с чего бы ему вообще, — скорее, все дело было в том, что, каким бы эксцентричным Бонд ни был, определенную ценность разведке от представлял, а потому терять такой кадр было по меньшей мере непрактично. Кью непрактичностью не славился никогда.

Такие разговоры случались нечасто, но все равно с завидной периодичностью. Они обменивались двусмысленными фразами, подшучивали друг над другом, и это даже можно было бы назвать переходом на качественно новый уровень общения, но Джеймс не любил тешить себя бесполезными надеждами. Вот уж к черту. Между ними все было нормально — стабильно, насколько вообще с их работой такое описание подходило, — и менять ничего не хотелось. Если только дальше, в сторону получше, но это все лирика. 

Порой Бонду казалось, что Кью от него чего-то ждет: Может, какого-то шага, может, какого-то предложения . неожиданно оказалось, что разобрать невербальные сигналы Кью гораздо тяжелее, чем охмурить какую-то даму на задании. И эта мысль не выглядела странной, скорее, наоборот: Бонд всегда думал, что легко с Кью быть не должно. Момент завоевания и прочая хрень. 

И дни тянулись за днями, миссии сменяли друг друга, а легче никому не становилось.

Пока однажды Ив не выловила Бонда в коридоре. Она шла навстречу и уверенно направлялась именно к нему. Бонд остановился, дожидаясь ее. Они поздоровались, кивнув друг другу, и она сказала:

— У Кью завтра день рождения.

— Если и так, то меня не приглашали, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — А я не настолько мудак, чтобы заявляться без приглашения.

Ив удивленно выгнула бровь, словно не поверила ему.

— Он и не празднует. На работе вообще мало кто знает о его дне рождения.

Нахуя эта информация Бонду, было непонятно, но он на всякий случай кивнул. Ив умела быть настойчивой, и иногда следовало сделать вид, что идешь у нее на поводу.

— Тем более. Значит, есть причины, по которым он никому не говорит.

Ив рассмеялась. Проходящие мимо работники удивленно косились на них, но молчали. 

— Картина маслом — Джеймс Бонд и понятия о личных границах, — все еще улыбаясь, произнесла она. — Почему вдруг тебя это волнует?

— Так и так знаешь. Что ты хочешь от меня?

— Иди к нему. Я уже говорила, тебе совершенно не идут самокопания. Оставь это простым смертным. Я пришлю тебе адрес, — и она поспешила в ту же сторону, куда шла до встречи с Бондом.

Джеймс задумался: Ив сознательно почти предавала Кью, и это было... забавно. Она так хотела их свести и, видимо, знала что-то, чего не знал Бонд? 

— Ив, — окликнул Джеймс. Она обернулась, с легкой и понимающей улыбкой смотря на него. — Я знаю его адрес. Спасибо.

Она кивнула и пошла дальше. Джеймс тоже поспешил к себе. Возможно, Ив была права, и стоило уже поговорить, чтобы хотя бы ему самому стало легче и проще. Что на это скажет Кью, он даже представить себе не мог. Наверное, пошлет его куда подальше и будет прав, потому что это какой-то бред. А может, скажет, что Бонд окончательно поехал крышей — такой вариант тоже исключать было нельзя. Но последовать совету Ив стоило бы хотя бы ради того, чтобы узнать, что будет дальше. И да, самокопания — совершенно не его стиль, а в этот раз пиздец как-то затянулся.

Вечером Бонд обошел несколько магазинов в поисках подарка Кью. Он хотел купить ему что-то особенное, но полезное, а в итоге нужная вещь нашлась в самом неожиданном месте — в супермаркете возле дома.На стеллаже с посудой стояла одинокая высокая кружка приятного кофейного цвета, и, взглянув на нее, Джеймс сразу подумал о Кью. Тот постоянно пил чай, и кружка была его вечным спутником вместе с бесконечными проводами и ноутбуком, поэтому Бонд, не раздумывая, купил ее и коробку дорогого чая, надеясь, что угадал с сортом. Проебываться отчаянно не хотелось.

На следующий день на работе они никак не пересекались, но Джеймс ждал вечера, будто это было важнее всего. В принципе, так и было. Именно вечером решалась его судьба, да простят ему пафос, и отчего-то это казалось волнительнее, чем миссии и вылазки к врагам. М, будто видя его насквозь, нагрузила бумажной работой. «Пока вы ничем особенным не заняты, Ноль-ноль-семь, приведите в порядок собственные отчеты», — сказала она, и Бонд подчинился почти с радостью. Это отлично отвлекало и не давало сосредоточиться на своих мыслях, в которых безостановочно высчитывались различные варианты развития событий. 

Переписывать последний отчет он закончил уже почти в восемь вечера. Наверное, так поздно не стоит беспокоить Кью, подумал он, но тут завибрировал телефон — смс от Ив, в которой она напоминала ему, что нужно было сделать. Джеймс усмехнулся. Она за ним следила, наверное, потому что в судьбу он не верил и в совпадения особо тоже. «Все будет в порядке», — написал он в ответ, накинул пальто и, забрав подарок, который предусмотрительно взял с собой на работу, вышел из кабинета.

«Жду завтра подробный рассказ», — прочитал он уже в лифте и улыбнулся. Все-таки, привычка Ив верить в сказки умиляла его.

До дома Кью он добрался за полчаса. На дворе стояла середина января, и было уже не так чтобы сильно холодно, но довольно ветрено, и это тоже мешало движению машин. На улице уже зажглись фонари, освещавшие большие проспекты, и смотреть на расчерченный огоньками город было приятно. Джеймс подумал о том, какой, должно быть, чарующий вид, открывается из окна Кью. Тот жил на одиннадцатом этаже, и ничто не мешало ему наслаждаться красотой панорамы .

Уже зайдя в подъезд, Джеймс снова задумался о том, нужно ли вообще что-то делать. Нет, вопрос был даже не в этом — делать что-то определенно стоило, - но нужно ли вовлекать в это Кью? Может, Бонд мог бы сам разобраться со всем происходящим внутри пиздецом, не втягивая никого больше. Он, конечно, уже по неосторожности втянул в это Ив, но той было только за радость наладить отношения с ним хотя бы вот так — все-таки, тот свой провальный выстрел она все еще не забыла и себе самой, наверное, не простила. С Кью же все было иначе.

Но Джеймс решил, что лучше уж он пожалеет потом и пожалеет о том, что сделал и ошибся, а не наоборот, поэтому уверенно нажал кнопку звонка у двери квартиры Кью. Тот открыл не сразу.

— Ноль-ноль-семь, — устало выдохнул он, смерив Джеймса взглядом. — Откуда у вас мой адрес?

Кью выглядел совершенно по-домашнему: свободные мягкие штаны, слегка помятая футболка.Заданный вопрос казался глупым — в конце концов, они не на молочном заводе трудятся, — но про это Джеймс ничего не сказал. 

— Я не выдаю свои источники, — произнес он в ответ. Кью усмехнулся и покачал головой, видимо, прекрасно догадываясь, кто же его сдал. 

— Как вам будет угодно, — согласился он. — Вы что-то хотели? Может, вернуть все потерянное вами оружие в честь моего... Черт.

Джеймс усмехнулся. 

— Нет, но у меня есть для тебя кое-что другое в честь твоего... — Бонд отзеркалил его фразу, так же замолчав на середине.

— Вы и про это знаете, — обреченно, но не удивленно сказал Кью. — Что ж, проходите, не на пороге же вас убивать за такое количество информации обо мне.

Он забрал пакет из рук Бонда, зашел в квартиру, пропуская его внутрь, и закрыл за ним дверь.

— Разувайтесь здесь, только ботинки уберите на полку, потому что иначе кто-нибудь из котов может облюбовать вашу обувь.

Джеймс улыбнулся. Такая своеобразная забота идеально подходила Кью, и внутри как-то совершенно жутко завыло. Джеймс поморщился от странного, незнакомого ощущения и последовал указаниям Кью. Разулся, повесил пальто на крючок в прихожей и двинулся на доносившийся из одной из комнат голос. 

Кью обнаружился на кухне. Он уже достал подарки из пакета и убирал коробку с чаем на полку в шкафу.

— Удивительно, но вы выбрали мой любимый сорт, — заметил он как бы между прочим. — Хотите чаю? Или кофе? Или чего покрепче? Я, конечно, не праздную, но вы уже пришли, а пить одному при наличии компании не очень-то культурно, так что если хотите — есть виски.

Кью обычно был не так разговорчив, а это означало, что он уже успел немного выпить. Язык у него не заплетался, конечно, но это только пока. Честно говоря, Джеймс не знал, чего ожидать и за каким хером он вообще сюда приперся — в голове не было ни единой мысли о том, как начать разговор, и с каждой секундой казалось, что разговор этот и вовсе никому никуда не упал. Зачем усложнять то, что функционирует и без дополнительного вмешательства? Перебьется он как-нибудь, справится и переживет. Все-таки Кью в его жизни играл не последнюю роль, а настраивать против себя человека, от которого довольно часто зависела жизнь, и вовсе выглядело как форменное сумасшествие. 

— Виски не буду, — ответил Джеймс. — Но от чая не откажусь. — Кью выставил на стол чашку и, включив чайник, уперся бедрами в стойку. Ему явно было неловко, и Бонд его сейчас понимал как никогда прежде. Сам Джеймс сел за стол. 

— А ты виски пьешь просто так, без еды? — нигде не было видно хоть какой-то еды, кроме пачки печенья, которую он мельком увидел в шкафчике рядом с чаем. Сбоку от раковины стоял холодильник, может, что-то хранилось там, но почему-то он был уверен, что нет.

Кью в ответ пожал плечами и ничего не сказал.

Ситуация становилась все хуже и хуже. Наверное, впервые Джеймс чувствовал себя таким... беспомощным, что ли. Обычно он никогда не лез за словом в карман, но с Кью все его привычные правила просто отказывались работать.

Щелкнул чайник. Джеймс посмотрел на него, как на спасение, и Кью тоже, судя по тому, как резво он кинулся заваривать чай. 

— Вы с сахаром пьете?

— Без. И можно на «ты».

Чайник опасно дрогнул в руках Кью. Джеймс напрягся, готовый бежать и за тряпкой, и за аптечкой в случае, если тот ошпарится, но Кью неловко поставил чайник на стол и уперся руками в стойку, не поворачиваясь к Бонду лицом. 

— Нет, не «можно», — твердо сказал он. — Не нужно. Думаете, я не вижу? Не знаю? Боже, если бы я был таким тупым, как вы обо мне, видимо, думаете, то вряд ли бы работал в МИ-6!

— Сколько ты выпил? — вопрос сорвался с губ сам собой. Бонд успел только прикусить язык после, осознав, какую же хуйню он ляпнул. Хотя, конечно, вопрос был логичным, но еще лучше было бы просто промолчать и дать Кью выговориться. Хоть кто-то из них говорил, это уже засчитывалось за маленькую победу. 

— Да дело не в алкоголе! — вспылил Кью. Его ярость выглядела по-взрослому: он не кричал и не дергался, но в его голосе сквозил такой холод, что Джеймс сразу же вспомнил ледяную воду Скайфолла. — Я вам и без него скажу все то же самое. 

— И почему только теперь? Почему не раньше? — Джеймс подначивал и провоцировал, сам прекрасно это осознавая, но стало почему-то очень обидно. Пиздец — Джеймсу Бонду и обидно, до чего он докатился-то. Но чувство это никуда не уходило, и в принципе Джеймс был согласен. Да, обидно, потому что какого хера? Эта обида логичной не казалась, да и он о ней так не думал. Кью легко можно было понять: в конце концов, для Бонда самого стало открытием увлечение парнем, а остальные об этом не знали и не должны были узнавать, в идеале, никогда. 

— Вы сейчас издеваетесь, да? — устало выдохнул Кью, наконец поворачиваясь и смотря прямо на Бонда. Его волосы выглядели растрепанными, словно он беспокойно ерошил их рукой. Бонду отчаянно захотелось его обнять, а еще — самому себе хорошенько съездить по лицу. Запутался сам, запутал его — герой просто. — А вы сами-то чем лучше? Почему сами ничего не сказали? Вы же тоже мужчина не глупый.

Джеймс усмехнулся.

— Спасибо за комплимент.

Откуда лезла эта сучность сейчас, было непонятного. Почему именно сейчас, а не раньше, — тоже. 

Кью вздохнул, резко поставил чайник на подставку.

— Идите вы в жопу, Ноль-ноль-семь. Зачем вы пришли? Ив отправила поговорить, потому что устала смотреть на меня такого? 

— Потому что устала смотреть на такого же меня, — снова усмехнулся Джеймс. Кью никак не отреагировал, даже не изменился в лице. Только быстро, еле слышно пробормотал: «Да нахуй» и, в пару шагов подойдя к Бонду и вставая между его ног, поцеловал его. Сразу уверенно и крепко, не давая времени на размышления, но и не давя и не лишая возможности отстраниться. Как будто Бонд хотел отстраняться. Как будто не они только что выяснили, что вели себя, как два долбоеба, ходя по кругу и недоговаривая самим себе. 

Джеймс ответил на поцелуй, бросаясь в этот омут следом за Кью. Именно этого требовало что-то внутри, подсказывая, что так будет правильно. Кью прижался ближе, обхватил лицо Джеймса руками, заставляя еще поднять голову: он и так был выше, но теперь, стоя, возвышался так, что шея от долгого пребывания в таком положении затекала. Наверное. Джеймс сейчас совсем не ощущал дискомфорта. Он осторожно накрыл ладонь Кью своей, и тот снова встал, отдернув руку, словно это — раскаленный уголь. 

— Не надо, — выдохнул он. — Не стоит. Уходите.

— Почему? Почему теперь?

— Потому что это все — на один раз. А на один раз мне не надо. Не хочу становиться очередным именем в вашем послужном списке.

Джеймс и раньше знал, что в Кью его привлекает честность, но теперь осознание яснее прежнего ударило в голову. Он не побоялся сказать, что именно его пугало, и Бонд это оценил. 

— Знаешь, почему я молчал? Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты стал просто очередным именем. Понимаешь? Но по-другому у меня не было уже очень давно, а косячить с тобой не хочется.

Ну вот. Он это сказал. Легче стало совсем немного, будто не гора с плеч свалилась, а так, маленький камушек. Наверное, пиздец был немного больших масштабов, чем он думал, но признание проблемы — это ведь уже шаг на пути к ее решению. Вопрос заключался в том, как эту проблему решать. 

Кью посмотрел на него удивленно. Казалось, слова Бонда до него доходили очень и очень медленно, а потом, когда, наконец дошли, он им не поверил. Покачал головой, усмехнулся и взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы. 

— Я не стану на тебя давить, — снова начал Бонд. — Это будет только твое решение, и я приму любой твой выбор, каким бы он ни был. Все-таки глупо портить отношения с тем, кто может легко отправить меня в лапы к врагу, а не помочь от врага спастись. 

Шутка прозвучала глухо и плоско, но уголки губ Кью дрогнули, и он внимательно посмотрел на по-прежнему сидящего на стуле Джеймса: шутит или нет. Джеймс понятия не имел, как выглядел со стороны, да и мало об этом волновался сейчас. Все мысли занимал Кью. Он ждал его ответа терпеливо, но нервы внутри натянулись до предела. Он волновался, и это давно забытое чувство ему нихуя не нравилось.

Видимо, он выглядел достаточно убедительно, и фраза его прозвучала так, что не вызывала никаких сомнений, потому что, когда Джеймс открыл рот, чтобы снова сказать что-то непременно важное, Кью перебил его:

— Бога ради, Бонд, заткнитесь уже, — и сел к нему на колени, тут же обнимая за шею и целуя. 

Ради бога Джеймс, конечно, не заткнулся бы, но вот ради Кью — можно было постараться, особенно при том, как тот целовался. То, что поцелуи с Кью не стояли в одном ряду с остальными смертными грехами, было удивительно. Где он вообще научился так целоваться? Это оставалось загадкой, но, если честно, волновала эта тема действительно в последнюю очередь. Просто потому, что сосредоточиться на ней не получалось. Сил хватало только на то, чтобы отвечать на его поцелуи, обнимать, наслаждаясь триумфом от осознания, что теперь было можно, и пьянеть от мысли, что Кью это тоже нравилось. Он жался ближе, не замирал от каждого прикосновения так, будто ему было неприятно, и такой отклик действительно сводил с ума. 

Кью откровенно наслаждался прикосновениями, с готовностью подставлялся под ласкающие ладони Джеймса, но и сам не оставался в стороне, целуя в шею и расстегивая ворот рубашки. Сегодня на Бонде не было пиджака и галстука, и Джеймс сам себе за это сказал спасибо. Он, конечно, не надеялся на такой исход, но хорошо, что все-таки в последний момент передумал и не стал завязывать галстук. 

У Кью были мягкие губы, и целовать их оказалось очень приятно. Джеймс прихватил нижнюю губу своими, чуть оттянул, а потом — прикусил, отчего Кью судорожно вдохнул и едва слышно простонал. Джеймс прикусил еще раз, Кью вздрогнул и застонал громче. Кровь хлынула вниз живота, к члену, окончательно лишая возможности нормально мыслить, и судя по тому, как Кью толкнулся бедрами, у него тоже уже стояло. 

Джеймс уже и забыл, что его тело так может. У него, конечно, никогда не случалось проблем с сексуальным желанием, но чтобы вот так, от одних поцелуев — это было ново. Но Джеймс не жаловался — на что жаловаться, если сейчас он чувствовал себя если не счастливым, то хотя бы довольным, и все происходящее ему охуительно нравилось: ощущать вес Кью на своих коленях, понимать, что того тоже заводили их поцелуи, и знать, что ничего плохого не случится, если сейчас Джеймс проведет языком по его подбородку, если скользнет им ниже и коснется шеи, оставляя влажный след, или если опустит руку на член Кью и сожмет прямо через ткань домашних штанов. 

 

Кью снова застонал, уткнулся Бонду лбом в плечо. Он часто дышал, его горячее дыхание ощущалось через рубашку, и становилось жарко от нахлынувшего возбуждения. Джеймс не убирал руку, продолжая двигать ею по его члену. Кью, видимо, осмелев тоже провел пальцами по члену Бонда, и возбуждение накатило с новой силой. У Джеймса никогда не было предрассудков по поводу секса на первом свидании или сразу же после первого поцелуя. Он бы с радостью сейчас раздел Кью и уложил его в постель, но почему-то раньше он об этом даже не думал, а потому — не знал, что нужно делать. Он смутно догадывался, что процесс будет примерно таким же, как с женщиной, но позориться перед Кью в его планы не входило, даже если Бонд привык бросаться с места в карьер. Дело тут было даже не в самооценке, просто с Кью все обстояло иначе, и привычные паттерны поведения менялись на ходу: хотелось доставить ему удовольствие, смотреть, как он будет выгибаться от наслаждения и просить о большем, а не подшучивать над ничего не умеющим Джеймсом. 

Но вот против совместной дрочки Бонд не возражал и сейчас.

Он отстранил руку Кью, заставил его встать и, потянувшись к штанам, спустил сначала их, следом — белье, обнажая вставший член. Кью, недолго думая, переступил через одежду и сдвинул ее ногой в сторону. 

— Если ты, конечно, не против, — сказал Бонд, усаживая Кью обратно к себе на колени. Вряд ли тот сейчас был против: его член блестел от смазки и стоял даже на вид крепко, но лишний раз увериться в добровольности происходящего никогда не помешает. 

— Не знаю, что заставило тебя так подумать, — хрипло ответил Кью, — но прекращай. Я очень не против. А если ты поторопишься, то будет еще лучше.

— О, уже на «ты»? — усмехнулся Джеймс и прежде, чем Кью успел что-то сказать, обхватил его член ладонью и провел ею до самого основания. Кью вздрогнул, зажмурился и в ответ только простонал, толкаясь в руку. 

Бонд улыбнулся, глядя на Кью. Его волосы растрепались еще сильнее, губы припухли от поцелуев, на щеках виднелся яркий румянец, а глаза блестели за немного запотевшими от близости стеклами очков. Он выглядел охуительно горячо и красиво, и Джеймс не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии вновь его поцеловать. Тот поддался, но через пару мгновений отстранился и потянулся к брюкам Бонда. Уверенными пальцами расстегнул ширинку и пуговичку и, приспустив вниз вместе с бельем, сразу же обхватил член рукой и двинул по нему вверх и вниз, размазывая смазку по головке и заставляя Джеймса часто задышать. 

— Так честнее, — улыбнулся Кью и поцеловал его сам, убирая руку и прижимаясь всем телом, касаясь его члена своим. Джеймс не смог сдержать стон и толкнулся навстречу, целуя в ответ. То, что они терлись друг о друга, как ошалевшие, то, что не потрудились даже нормально раздеться, накинувшись друг на друга, дико заводило. И оторваться друг от друга, казалось, невозможно, словно так будет пиздец похлеще того, что был раньше.

Продолжая целовать, Кью неловко расстегнул рубашку Бонда, потом, отстранившись, снял свою футболку и прильнул ближе. Кожа к коже, член к члену. Становилось жарче с каждой секундой, возбуждение росло, внутри все будто сплавилось в один большой комок из приятных ощущений, и каждое нервное окончание стало предельно чувствительным. Кью потерся грудью о грудь Джеймса, задевая соски, и Бонд отдаленно подумал о том, где и как этот паршивец такому научился. Было невероятно хорошо даже просто вот так прижиматься друг к другу и целоваться, отрываясь лишь на пару мгновений, чтобы коснуться губами шеи, ключиц или прикусить мягкое чувствительное место, где шея переходила в плечо. 

Было хорошо, но хотелось большего.

Джеймс обхватил оба их члена ладонью, сразу беря довольно быстрый темп. Кью стонал ему в губы, продолжая целовать, но постоянно сбиваясь, и Бонд хорошо его понимал. Контролировать что-либо сейчас получалось плохо, выходило только прижиматься ближе, толкаться в собственную ладонь и наслаждаться стонами Кью и тем, как его вело от возбуждения. Его очки запотели от горячего дыхания, и глаз было совсем не видно, поэтому свободной рукой Джеймс снял их, убирая куда-то на стол. Стало лучше. Кью прищурился, привыкая, но потом улыбнулся. Он гладил Бонда по телу, по плечам и чуть царапал короткими ногтями напряженный пресс, не прекращая толкаться в его руку. 

Ощущение того, как члены скользили друг по другу, пьянило. Через несколько мгновений Кью задрожал, пару раз толкнулся сбивчиво и кончил, уткнувшись Бонду в плечо и простонав так сладко, так охуенно горячо, что у Джеймса внутри что-то сжалось. По телу прокатилось наслаждение, почти ослепив, и он был уже очень близко к тому, чтобы кончить, а потом Кью, все еще не поднимая головы, обхватил его член своей рукой прямо поверх его, и стало совсем хорошо. Он кончил, зажмурившись и крепко сжав бок Кью, но тот этого, кажется, даже не заметил.

Навалилась слабость. Кью, тяжело дыша, лег щекой на плечо Джеймса, а тот задумчиво перебирал его волосы чистой рукой. Это казалось правильным. Это и было правильным, потому что внутри стало спокойно — такого Бонд не испытывал уже очень давно. Наверное, как раз с того момента, как и влюбился в Кью.

Они молчали, не торопясь отпускать друг друга, но теперь молчание не ощущалось тяжелым. Оно уютно окутывало их, защищая от внешнего мира.

Кью зашевелился первым. Он встал, отошел к шкафчику, нашел там салфетки и протянул несколько Джеймсу. Сам тоже вытерся, убрав сперму с живота и ладони, натянул штаны и белье обратно и выкинул салфетку. Надел очки. И все это — молча. Джеймс тоже не знал, что сказать. Он вытерся, застегнул брюки, сел ровнее, смотря в окно. За ним виднелись огни вечернего города, яркими пятнами выделяясь на темном небе.

Они оба все еще молчали, но поговорить все равно стоило, чтобы больше не осталось никаких недосказанностей. Джеймс начал, наверное, впервые в жизни ощущая себя настолько неуверенно, но стараясь этого не показывать:

— Честно говоря, я не знаю, что делать дальше.

Он не врал. Со всеми девушками — кроме Веспер — обычно все заканчивалось очень быстро, без намека на возможное продолжение. С Кью это казалось неправильным. Джеймс действительно не хотел, чтобы тот был просто именем в списке его любовных побед, но почему-то теперь думалось, что все стало только запутаннее.

— Я тоже, — признался Кью. Он снова стоял возле стойки, упираясь в нее бедрами, словно боялся приблизиться к Бонду. — Но мы можем попробовать. Наверное. Я не знаю. Твоя слава идет впереди тебя, и это, честно говоря, смущает.

Кью виновато улыбнулся, но Джеймс знал, что его вины в этом не было никакой. Он мог бы оправдываться, но какой в этом смысл. Они оба все прекрасно знали.

— Я понимаю. Но я хочу попробовать. У тебя в этом опыта больше, а я легко обучаем.

Кью посмотрел на него с сомнением, а потом рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Значит, есть шанс, что я научу тебя бережному отношению к выдаваемому оборудованию?

Бонд улыбнулся.

— Смотря как мы будем стараться.

Он встал и подошел к Кью, снова поцеловал его, и все внутри наконец успокоилось. По-настоящему и, казалось, насовсем. 

А на следующий день Ив прислала Джеймсу фотографию случайно поставленного засоса на шее Кью: «Твоих рук дело?». 

Бонд усмехнулся, вышел из кабинета, направляясь в техотдел, чтобы собственными глазами убедиться в том, что засос был настоящим, а не в шутку прифотошопленным самой же Ив, и написал в ответ: «Не губ».

Уже в техотделе, когда он стоял рядом с Кью, пришло новое сообщение. В нем был только смайлик с поднятым вверх пальцем, и Кью, увидев переписку, рассмеялся, слегка покраснев.

Джеймс подумал, что ради такого, наверное, и следовало запутаться и ходить по кругу столько времени. А сейчас казалось, что пиздец наконец отступил. И Бонд надеялся, что так будет еще очень долго.


End file.
